Incest
by Roth-Grayson
Summary: "Tu eres una verdadera princesa" Así comenzó su relación estable como hermanos ,que para ambos en tiempo futuro esparaván que se convirtiera en una relación de pareja. Trunks/Bra
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic y si se que tal vez me llamen enferma al escribir incesto entre lo hermanos Brief, pero es algo que se me ocurrió y me pareció muy buena idea, ojala que les guste y disfruten lerlo como yo en escribirlo.**

* * *

><p>Este era el año en que Trunks saldría de la universidad y Bra de la preparatoria, y como costumbre de la familia Brief harían una fiesta en grande. Bra se la paso lo últimos seis meses buscando el vestido perfecto y que combinara con el traje de su actual novio. A partir de hoy faltaban tres días para el "gran día". – ¿Cuál se ve mejor el rojo o el morado?- Al no escuchar respuesta, repitió la pregunta pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, nada, -¡Chris! Te estoy hablando, ¿Qué acaso no te importo?- y empezaba a sollozar, cuando Bra se sentía "desplazada" era peor que Goku intentara manejar. Y así empezó una de sus típicas pelas sin sentido, la verdad era extraño era cuando alguna de sus peleas tenían sentido, y como toda una niña caprichosa Bra siempre salía ganando, pero Chris sabia que esta pelea era diferente; Y es que desde que Bra los había postulado para reyes del baile no le importaba otra cosa más que "el qué dirán", siempre había soportado sus berrinches, sus ataques de princesita del reino, incluso sus celos sin alguna razón aparente; Pero el hecho que le importaran los demás, eso le enojaba, el se había enamorado de la chica más autosuficiente de la escuela, solo le tomaba importancia a una opinión, la de su padre, ni siquiera la de su novio era tan importante, pero la idea de la graduación había desmoronado las bases de su relación y Chris ya no podía mas, daría esta relación por terminado, eso tenía en mente hasta que el alboroto de la graduación terminara, y entonces coloco su mano sobre la boca de su todavía novia, tal vez esta sería la última vez que tendría contacto con aquella boca de terciopelo que lo llevaba mas allá de su sueño más imposible, entonces empezó su más doloroso discurso -Bra… ya no puedo con esto- la chica toma la mano del que creía el amor de su vida, y por primera vez en todas la discusiones toma todo con la seriedad y le contesto con un tono melancólico – Ah ¿Qué te refieres, Chris?, ya no quieres…- toma aire y siguió - ¿Ser mi novio?- Chris tomo suspiro tan profundo como el océano, y ese aliento seria irónicamente la cuchilla que mataría su corazón, al menos hasta que estuviera seguro que quisiera volver con su princesita – Si, Bra ya no quiero ser tu …- entonces la cuchilla se enterró, y ese último aliento termino la frase – novio, aun te amo, pero no estoy seguro que pueda soportar más esta situación, solo te importan los demás, si por ti fuera hubieras traído a toda la escuela a escoger tu vestido, te necesito, te amo, pero no lo sé, creo que esto es lo mejor, por lo menos hasta que seas reina, pero siempre serás mi princesa- Bra, sentía como casi se le desbordaban las cascadas de lagrimas, pero las contuvo y solo soltó un está bien, Chris creía que tendría que acompañarla a casa a causa de que las lagrimas le nublarían la vista, tal vez hasta se desmallaría, pero la chica solo tomo sin fijarse el vestido rojo, se dirigió a la caja, lo pago y cuando salía de la tienda volteo solo para dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa, y una mirada triste a un antiguo novio. Chris aun se encontraba petrificado en los vestidores no esperaba esa reacción de su novia, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había vuelta atrás. Se dirigió a su casa sumergido en sus pensamientos.<p>

Bra por su parte, manejaba su convertible a toda velocidad, y aun contenido las lagrimas; Al llegar a su casa, casi atropella a su hermano, solo escucho su reclamo a medias, porque cuando lo termino ya está en su cuarto liberando todas esas lagrimas retenidas. Trunks esperaba respuesta hacia su reclamos, se quedo esperando un "Eres un idiota" o un "Tu tuviste la culpa" o el preferido de su hermana "¡Papa!, Trunks me está molestando", pero paso el tiempo y solo escuchaban los sollozos de su que a veces aunque molesta pero querida hermana, subió las escaleras y antes de entrar al cuarto de Bra, tomo aire y entro –Bra… ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué no, me insultaste?- cuando se dio cuenta que ese comentario había sido de lo más estúpido ya era demasiado tarde así que espero lo peor, pero paso todo lo contrario, Bra se incorporo, se seco las lagrimas – Trunks…¿Crees que me comporto como una princesa materialista?- El heredero de la Corporación capsula se quedo impactado ante la pregunta de su hermana, y antes de contestar tenía que pensar muy bien lo que le contestaría, pero ¿Qué tenía que pensar?, ¿Qué se comportaba como una princesa materialista? Bueno la respuesta era obvia, claro que se comportaba así, mama le consentía en todo y ni se diga papa no había algo mas impórtate que su pequeña Bra, pero no podía contestarle eso – No, Bra no te comportas con una princesa, ¿Sabes por qué?- Bra negó con la cabeza aun con los ojos con lagrimas – Pues es muy fácil hermanita tu eres una autentica princesa- Bra, solo abrazo a su hermanos que aunque también podría ser su peor enemigo, cuando se lo proponía era el hermano más genial del mundo, Trunks le correspondió el abrazo, y en ese perfecto momento se le ocurrió preguntar, porque es estado de ánimo, y Bra se soltó a llorar de nuevo, Trunks al ya no encontrar forma de "remediar" su error, solo abrazo un poco mas fuerte a su hermana, y se quedaron así toda tarde y noche.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! se que tarde mucho y que e smuy corto pero eh tenido una serie de guerras emocionales que no me an dejado concentrarse y mil gracias por sus reviews a TODOS, y espero mas! Gracias!**

* * *

><p>Alrededor de las ocho de la noche, la señora de la casa llamo a su familia para la cena –Vegeta, Trunks y Bra, ya es hora de cenar- el príncipe de los sayajins no tardo ni dos minutos en presentarse al comedor, pero su descendencia no hacían acto de presencia.<p>

Bulma se decidió por subir a ver que sucedía, entro al cuarto de su primogénito mayor peor no encontró a nadie y dedujo que tal vez estaría ya en la cocina, ahora se dirigiría a la alcoba de su princesita, y se encontró con la sorpresa de que sus dos hijos dormían plácidamente abrasados, no se explico porque, pero tampoco los interrogaría, tal vez ya empezaban a llevarse mejor como hermanos, así que solo saco un cobertor de la parte inferior de la cama de Bra, y se lo tendió encima a sus angelitos.

A la mañana siguiente, sonó la alarma a las 6am en punto; Trunks se levanto de golpe y el movimiento brusco hizo que su hermana, quien dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos, se despertara inmediatamente – ¡Trunks!- exclamo Bra sorprendida y a la vez molesta-¿Qué haces aquí?- eh inmediatamente auto-contesto – ¡oh! Ya recuerdo… Por cierto, gracias-, Trunks también recordando lo que había pasado ayer, y también recordó que aun no sabía por qué su hermanita lloraba, y no se quedaría con la duda así que se atrevió a volver a preguntar y esta vez no recibió una oleada de llanto si no, un suspiro muy fuerte, y justamente cuando ya iba a recibir su respuesta, su madre interrumpió en el cuarto y los llamo a desayunar, Bra suspiro de nuevo, pero esta vez era con un airé de desilusión y le dijo que sería en otra ocasión. Trunks le contesto un está bien desairado, pero no se quedaría con la duda.

El desayuno generalmente era toda una campaña campal entre los hermanos Brief pero todo sucedía con tanta tranquilidad, que parecían un digno desayuno de la realeza de Inglaterra. Terminado el lindo pero extraño desayuno, Trunks y Bra se dirigieron al garaje para dirigirse a un día común y corriente en la escuela, o eso es lo que creían. Claro no sin antes despedirse, -Bra, esto no se va a quedar así, me dirás el porqué estabas llorando, ¿OK?-, la remitente solo rodo los ojos – Claro, es más los dos nos vamos en tu carro, me dejas en mi escuela y después pasas por mí, para que tengamos "la plática"- respondió en tono de burla, mientras jugueteaba con la chamarra de hermano. Trunks se alzo de hombros, con aires de indiferencia, pero de verdad le interesaba saber que era lo que había derrumbado a su pequeña hermana.

Los dos abordaron el convertible negro, elegante como su dueño; Y en el camino hacia la preparatoria, Trunks empezó "la plática": – Bueno entonces ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Bra tomo aire, y comento con un tono de voz muy diferente, se escuchaba seria y madura –Chris, me dejo, por…- sintió como el nudo en la garganta le adelgazaba la voz y las unas pocas lagrimas se derramaban por su piel – ser una ¡MATERIALISTA!- grito lo ultimo y se soltó a llorar. Trunks tuvo que detener el auto y acercarse a abrazar a su hermana. Pero esta vez sabia que es lo que le causaba el llanto y podría consolarla. –Tranquila, si eso piensa de ti, no te conoce y mucho menos te valora, ya verás que encontraras a alguien, tal vez no digno de ti, porque eso jamás eres una princesa, y solo un príncipe puede ser para ti, pero encontraras a alguien que te hará feliz- Siguió abrazando a su hermana, pensado que tal vez exagero con lo que dijo, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió, su hermana era una princesa y merecía lo mejor.

Bra se seco las lagrimas, suspiro pero ahora con aceptación –Tienes razón Trunks, no me voy a dejar derrumbar por un humano insignificante, tal como dice mi papi- Trunks rodo los ojos – Bueno princesita de los sayajins, tenemos que llegar a la escuela en 10 minutos así que ponte el cinturón- Bra lo obedeció, y arranco, llegaron a la escuela de Bra en 5 minutos. –Bueno, Trunks gracias por todo, te espero en la tarde, salgo a las 2- le guiño el ojo al terminar la frase. Trunks encendió su carro le hiso una seña de despedida con la mano y se dirigió a su universidad. Apenas pisaba el patio de su escuela, y su mejor amigo lo ataco desde atrás gritándole su nombre. –¡TRUNKS! Qué bueno que ya llegas, tengo que decirte una noticia, ¿Listo?, Te postule para rey del baile, ya sabes con eso que tienes tanto éxito con las chicas de seguro ganas- Trunks estaba acostumbrado a las ideas descabelladas de su amigo, pero esa era la peor, ser ¿El rey del baile? No podía hacerlo, porque simplemente no quería, no le gustaba la atención como cuando era pequeño –Goten ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, ¿No se te ocurrió preguntarme primero? Quiero que me saques de ese concurso, ahora mismo- Goten entendió que había cometido un error y asintió con la cabeza y fue a sacarlo del concurso.

Bra meditaba respecto a lo que le había dicho su hermano, tenía razón pues claro que solo un príncipe era digno de ella y eso todavía había que ponerlo en duda, no tenia porque deprimirse por un simple humano, ella merece más que eso; Sus pensamientos se fueron interrumpidos por Pan – Bra, que bueno que ya llegaste, bueno…. Ermm me entere de Chris, y lo siento mucho así que supongo que ya no querrás ser reina del baile así que hare todo lo posible para sacarte, ¿Ok?- Bra salió de su nube de pensamiento y con una cara extrañada le dijo – Pan parece que no me conoces, crees que me voy a dejar deprimir por pequeñeces, yo soy más que eso así que seré la reina del baile con o sin Chris-


	3. Chapter 3

**No soy de las personas que les gusta poner cosas antes del fic pero aquí unas respuestas a su reviews:**

**Mimisan89: Muchas gracias por tu forma de expresar tus criticas, yo sabía que tengo fallas y la verdad espero mejorar y tus consejos me ayudaron, y también espero y deseo que al final de este fic haya mejorado bastante y sea de tu agrado.**

**Isis 07: Si yo también fui llamado enfermo, demente por hacer esta clase de historia, pero me ****gusta creer que es lo que la hace diferente.**

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura**** : Me alegra mucho que le encantara, pero no entiendo tu "b/g?"**

**Condor Master: Con todo el respeto que te mereces, que es poco… ¡Jodete!, si no te parece no lo leas, así de simple.**

**Kattie88, Draga1, Shisha Tisha, Ken Trunks: Muchísimas gracias, por ser lo primero es leer este enfermo fic, y creer en este proyecto, no tengo palabras para agradecerles.**

**Y sin más a agregar seguimos con la loca historia:**

Pan no se sorprendió por la respuesta de su amiga, ah decir verdad se esperaba esa respuesta… - Esta bien amiga, esa es la Bra que conozco, así que vallamos a clases "reina del baile"- Pan abrazo a su amiga en forma de ánimo, pero sabía que no lo necesitaba, Bra traía un ánimo mejor que cuando andaba con Chris, no se explicaba por que, tal vez ya tendría un nuevo amor, quien sabe, pero que mas da ella estaba feliz.

Goten llego a la segunda clase algo preocupado, y con una voz muy débil casi muda se enfrento a su mejor amigo – Oye Trunks, ermm te tengo una buena y mala noticia ¿Cual prefieres?- Trunks rodo los ojos y le contesto con todo de burla e ironía - Déjame adivinar, no pudiste sacarme del concurso para "El rey del Baile", ¿Verdad?, Pero me intriga saber cuál es la buena noticia- Goten ni siquiera se molesto en sorprenderse sobre la anticipación de su amigo, era muy común, así que un poco mas aliviado y un todo más normal de voz le comento la buena noticia – Bueno como ya debes de saber, tu hermanita ya no tiene pareja para postularse al "reinado", y tu desde un principio no tenias pareja, así que moví mi influencias para hacer que concursen juntos, aunque aun no me explico cómo le hiso el alzado de Chris para salirse del concurso y yo no puede hacer que te sacaran, por cierto a ver si me arreglas una cita con Bra, siempre eh pensado que es muy linda, y estando sola y desamparada podría consolarla ¿No crees?- lo ultimo lo dijo alzando las cejas, entrecerrando los ojos y golpeando levemente su codo contra las costillas de su amigo. A Trunks no le pareció nadita la idea de que su "mejor amigo" saliera con su hermanita, pues porque, sabía de antemano que Goten era un don Juan y no dejaría que Bra volviera a salir lastimada, claros celos de hermano sobre protector, y con una voz ruda e imponente contesto – Goten, en primera Bra no está desamparada y mucho menos sola, ¿OK?, en segunda, eres mi mejor amigo y por eso se cómo eres y no quiero que mi hermana salga lastimada de nuevo y en tercera, te tengo que agradecer en meterme al concurso así podre vigilar de cerca a Chris- Trunks dio por terminada la conversación y Goten entendió el mensaje, así que no insistió mas sobre el tema; El resto del día para este par paso sin más sorpresas.

Por su parte Bra, fue a revisar como la iban acomodar respecto al concurso ya que, ya no tenía pareja, - Disculpe señorita, quisiera informarme respecto al concurso- La "señorita" detrás del escritorio de información era un señora de aproximadamente 40 años, con el cabello mal teñido de rojo, con unos ojos de arpía horribles y delate de ellos unos lentes tan gruesos como un vidrio blindado; Alzo de reojo la mirada y como contestación automática dijo- Primero tienes que llenar una solicitud tú y tu pareja, con dos fotos infantiles, copias de su credenciales de estudiantes y por ningún motivo o circunstancia pueden abandonar el concurso- Bra ya se sabía ese discurso que hasta lo repitió solo moviendo la boca, y tomo aire para tener un poco mas de paciencia – Si señorita… eso ya lo sé, lo que pasa es que mi pareja si pudo abandonar la competencia, y yo quiero seguir en ella, así que quisiera saber quién va ser pareja, ¿Está claro o lo explico de otra manera?- A la chica de los ojos azules s ele había acabado la paciencia en el señorita, entonces lo siguiente lo dijo enojada y con autoridad, la señora con cara de enfado le contesto – Ok, a ver dime tu nombre- Bra con aires de triunfo dijo su nombre con el orgullo que se merecía y la arpía sorprendida eh indignada al mismo tiempo, dijo – Me pare que ya alguien ha venido a arreglar eso, participara con Trunks Brief, quiero pensar que es solo una coincidencia de apellidos y no son hermanos ¿O sí? – Bra estaba a punto de contestar de que solo era coincidencia de apellidos pero recordó la razón por la cual Chris la dejo – Si somos hermanos, y muy unidos sabe, pero eso a usted qué demonios le importa, por cierto gracias por su ayuda- respondió con un tonito de burla y con ganas de hacer enojar a la arpía, esta se quedo refunfuñando detrás del escritorio.

Igualmente para Bra el resto del día paso sin ninguna otra sorpresita, y se pareció extraño no encontrarse a Chris en todo el día ya que acudía a las mismas clases que ella; Pero trato de darle demasiado importancia y por otra parte se sintió aliviada ya que no quería verle la cara porque no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo actuar. A las 2 de la tarde la esperaba en la salida un carro rodeado de adolecentes llenas de hormonas acosando a su actual confidente de penas, a como se iba acercando podía apreciar mejor las insinuaciones que recibía Trunks – Oye guapo, votare por ti si sales conmigo- y entonces una rubia bastante vulgar para su gusto dijo – No yo lo vi primero- y otras 5 contestaron al unisonó – No yo lo vi primero- y así se desato una pelea de pubertas por un adolecente mayor que ellas y obviamente jamás obtendrían pero al susodicho le gustaba ese tipo de atención aunque ante Goten lo negó, y para ser sinceros sabia disimular muy bien ese gusto que le encantaba darse. Bra acelero el paso y en cuanto pudo abrirse paso para entrar al carro azoto la puerta para darse a notar por su hermano ya que él seguía no evitando la pelea. Trunks al escuchar el golpe reacciono y por primera vez en el tiempo que había permanecido en la preparatoria dijo algo – Bueno niñas, me podrían permiso me tengo que retirar, y por favor pelen mas, ¿Ok?- su voz madura y aterciopelada hizo que aquellas señoritas olvidaran porque pelaban se hicieran a un lado inconscientemente para que los hermanos Brief se pudieran ir.

Bra se encontraba de brazos cruzados y sumergida en el sillón con una cara de puchero –Oye ¿Te encontraste a Chris?- dijo casi sin voltear y solo escucho un poco más fuerte la respiración de su acompañante – Oh, ermmm bueno ¿Ya sabes que vamos a participar juntos en el concurso? Espero que no te moleste a mi me pareció interesante – Bra siguió sin contestar – Bueno ya dime que tienes, ¿Por qué no me contestas?- la chica de cabello azul, volteo de una forma amenazadora – No me parece justo que uses a todas esas chicas para conseguir votos, o peor aun que ni siquiera detuvieras la pelea, ¿Sabes? Yo sé muy bien que aun eres ese pequeño niño que ama la atención, solo que te quieres hacer el adulto responsable, y lo niegas pero a mí no me engañas- Trunks solo alzo una ceja – Mira Bra, yo no las usos votaran por mi porque quieres in que yo les de algo a cambio, se no detuve la pelea fue porque me pareció divertida adema son paso a mayores, y si me gusta la atención peor no más que a ti ¡prin-ce-sa!- Bra se indigno ante el comentario y ya no menciono nada mas hasta llegar a la casa, - Trunks… creí que ya habías cambiado respecto tu actitud hacia mí pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo hermano odioso- y subió rápidamente hacia su cuarto.

Trunks le grito que esperara, y extrañamente no sintió satisfacción como cuando lograba sacar de sus casilla a su hermana si no sintió remordimiento respecto al comentario que le hizo a su hermana….


	4. Chapter 4

Bra se encontraba por segunda vez en la semana llorando en su recamara pero por una razón distinta - ¿Cómo pude haber pensado que Trunks había cambiado? Al final de cuentas es un hombre y todos los hombres son unos estúpidos- se reclamo y se encontraba golpeando su almohada cuando la voz más tranquilizadora y adorada para ella pregunto -¿Incluso yo?- ella se sobresalto y dijo con emoción y sorpresa - ¡Papá! … No tu eres la excepción de la regla, pero todos los demás son unos brutos!- con la misma expresión de puchero que hacia su madre cuando se enojaba, Vegeta contemplo a su pequeña hija; Ella era la única por la que se deja mangonear al 100%, el era dócil con ella y comprensible, todo un padre modelo, pero no por eso se convertía en alguien que le pudieras contar tus penas, ni mucho menos que las preguntara, - Bra… escúchame bien, nadie, absolutamente nadie merece tus lagrimas - Y se marcho hacia su adorada cámara de gravedad. Bra se quedo pensado en lo mucho que se parecía Trunks a Vegeta, y ese comentario lo comprobó, los dos le habían dicho lo mismo, obviamente cada quien a su manera.

Trunks se había encaminado al centro comercial ah comparar algún presente para su hermana que pudiera al menos reparar su error, pero la cuestión era ¿Por qué? No era la primera vez que hacia rabiar a su hermana hasta el llanto, y a diferencia de esta ocasión se sentía lleno y complacido de hacerlo; Pero esta vez era diferente, sentía la necesidad de mantenerla lo más feliz posible, tal vez porque la veía débil por su rompimiento con su novio, pero ¿Débil? ¿Ella?, no eso no era, por otra parte el nunca aprobó su noviazgo con Chris sabia que terminaría mal, y la razón por la que siempre la molestaba, era porque si no era por eso su hermana ni se enteraría de su existencia; Y por si eso fuera poco, su papa la quería mas a ella que a el, el siendo el HERMANO mayor, siempre la envidiado por eso, ¿Qué tenía ella que él no?, pero ese no era problema ahora, en este momento solo importaba pedirle perdón a su princesa, si eso es SU princesa, y el su príncipe. Eso le hiso recordar cuando jugaba con su hermana ella representaba a la princesa atrapada en el castillo, custodiado por un dragón, siempre actuado muy bien por Goten, y Trunks siempre resultaba ser el príncipe azul que salaba a la princesa. Y justo en ese momento encontró un par de muñecos de porcelana, uno de rodillas, como pidiendo matrimonio, con la test blanca, ojos azules y el cabello para su sorpresa morado. Y la muñeca enfrente del príncipe de porcelana era una réplica de Bra, sus mismo ojos, el mismo cabello, su misma figura, solo que con un vestido de holanes rosas detalles en blanco.

No dudo ni un segundo en comprarlos, se dirigía hacia la caja, saco su tarjeta de crédito y se la entrego a la cajera, una joven como de su edad, muy atractiva, pero eso él ni lo noto. - Me parece que tu novia, le va a encantar este regalo- Trunks apenas y la miro y solo asintió peor sin mirarla a los ojos. No tenía los ánimos para lidiar con otra chica que no fuera su hermana.

Cuando llego a la casa, se dirigió a la recamara de su hermana, ella se encontraba dormida, así que dejo el regalo en un lugar visible con una carta, sin nada más que poder hacer se fue a su cuarto a meditar sobre sus problemas existenciales, y la razón por la cual se sentía feliz porque Chris rompiera con Bra.

Aproximadamente de las 5 de la tarde Bra se levanto con los ojos hinchados, observo algo nuevo sobre su tocador, una mediana caja, envuelta en un papel mate color rosa pastel con un moño blanco, desde su cama se incorporo para poder alcanzar la misteriosa caja y la carta sobre ella, normalmente abriría primero el regalo y luego leería la carta, pero esta vez sintió algo extraño que le decía que primero abriera la carta, y comenzó a leer:

"_La verdad no sé cómo comenzar a explicarte que siento mucho lo que te dije hace rato, la verdad nunca me había arrepentido por algo que te hubiera dicho o hecho, pero no lo sé tal vez sea que ya estoy madurando mas, y me doy cuenta de que no debo tratarte así, pero si no fuera por eso, tu jamás me harías caso, y yo te quiero aun que no lo parezca, eres mi hermana. Y si tienes razón me encanta la atención de las chicas, pero jamás eh tenido una novia, no eh encatrado a la chica indicada, y desde ayer, cuando te vi llorando por Chris me di cuenta que mas que molestarte debo protegerte, ese debió haber sido siempre mi propicito, y no hacerte la vida imposible por tener más atención de nuestros padres que yo, por eso también te pido una disculpa, por envidiarte, por favor, perdóname._

_ATTE. Trunks (Tu odioso hermano)_

_PD: Espero que te guste tu regalo"_

Bra cerró la carta y a apretujo contra su pecho, como si fuera el más grande tesoro de la humanidad, lo guardo en su alhajero, procedió a abrir su regalo su sorpresa fue tal que derramo una lagrima, lo dejo cuidadosamente sobre su cama y corrió a perdonar y abrazar al destinataria a tan preciado regalo.

Trunks aun se encontraba resolviendo su problemas existenciales cuando una joven irrumpió en su cuarto sin previo aviso, lanzándose sobre el envolviendo su cuello y quedado recargada en su pecho sollozando un gracias y apretujándolo más. A él solo le quedo responder el sorpresivo abrazo y comentarle un -¿De nada?-. Bra se incorporo y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, Trunks hiso lo mismo.

Se había formado un cierto silencio incomodo y con tención, de eso que no se desasen ni con un kamehameha; Hasta que cierto chico se arriesgo a decir algo - Entonces te gusto tu regalo… y ya me perdonaste, ¿Verdad?- Bra lo volteo a ver y con una sonrisa afirmo lo obvio, así que lo tomo de la muñeca y lo arrastro hasta el garage; Trunks muy fácilmente pudo haber evitado aquella acción pero le intrigaba que podría planear su hermanita. Frente al carro Bra se detuvo en seco, se para al frente de su hermano, - Prométeme que nunca jamás nos vamos a pelear- Trunks la verdad esperaba cualquier comentario menos ese, - Si, por supuesto- ; Bra abrazo rápidamente y se subió al carro -Entonces súbete, y ya vámonos- El chico no supo que mas hacer más que obedecer las instrucciones de su hermana - ¿Ah donde vamos?- aventuro Trunks, - Ya veras, entenderás porque me gusto tanto tu regalo- Respondió con su sonrisa que no había desaparecido desde que aprecio en el cuarto de su hermano mayor.

Se encaminaron hacia la montaña Paoz, pero bran se desvió un poco antes de llegar a la casa de los Son, y entonces llegaron a un acantilado con una vista al horizonte de fotografía, y a lo lejos se veía un castillo muy al estilo Disney. Y entonces Bra empezó hablar - Veras cuando era pequeña, me gustaba venir aquí cuando mis padre son me vigilaban, y me imaginaba que yo era la princesa de ese castillo y que tú eras mi príncipe- al decir lo ultimo Bra se pudo roja como su habitual ropa, peor prosiguió - pude a ver imaginado ah Goten pero él nunca fue un príncipe sabes, siempre se comporta muy tonto, y como no conocía a más gente, por eso te imaginaba a ti salvándome, y esa es la razón por la cual me gustara tanto el regalo, me recuerdan a ti y a mí, en nuestra infancia- se le acerco a Trunks a darle un beso en la mejilla. Trunks se estremeció y con una voz sumamente baja - Bra, no tenía idea, perdóname por haberte molestado todo este tiempo- Bra abrazo a su hermano nuevamente y cerca de su oído susurro - No te preocupes te perdono, y sé que jamás volveremos a discutir- Trunks se aferro más a su hermana y le contesto con una voz casi imperceptible - Si no mas peleas…-.

Así pasaron toda la tarde platicando de sus vidas, de todo lo que no sabían de otro y entre risas y chismes se les fue el tiempo, y alrededor de las 2 de la mañana regresaron a la realidad espacio-tiempo y se encaminaron a su casa, a una velocidad muy lenta, al llegar se despidieron con un abrazo como si nuca jamás se fuerana a ver, se desearon dulces sueños. Y casa quien se retiro a su respectiva recamara.


End file.
